elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Break of Dawn
SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!! I'm trying to do The Break of Dawn quest, but it keeps trying to send me through High Gate ruins to find the beacon and you have to defeat Vokun to open the doors to get to it and I defeated Vokun like at lvl 20 and im lvl 53 now. I have no idea how to get past this glitch or how to get past the doors. Does anyone know hot to fix this?? or Have any ideas on how to fix it?? I'd really appreciate it, thanks. 21:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) 01:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) i cut selveni nethri out of the web told her it was safe for her to leave. she started to leave but once she got to the mouth of the cave she stopped. and to top it all off she is out of talking reach. Teleported into the sky for the debriefing, never came back down. Can fast travel, but doesn't seem kosher. XBOX 36O,BREAK OF DAWN after activating the quest via the statue i go to my map, go to the waypoint{which is in the dawnstar sanctuary}, and its on th e floor in the back of what is now the toture chamber for the dark brothehood. i feel like im being punished for finishing the brotherhood questline before starting break of dawn. After 5 characters, now I fall to my death? This is a new one. I have successfully navigated five characters through this quest. Now that I am doing so after installing, and completing, Dragonborn, once I complete the mid air conversation I fall to my death. Even when I do a Become Ethereal shout just before activating the Gem Pedestal. So far I have loaded a save game of all saves after completeing all quests related to Dragonborn. Bartlmay (talk) 19:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) *It happened to us exactly the same way: after four play-throughs on the X-Box and one on the PC. Once we got past activating the gem pedestal (which took three tries) it happened again when we finished the quest. It took six or seven tries (we learned to save before taking Dawnbreaker). This never happened to us before loading Dragonborn, which this character hasn't finished. DarthOrc (talk) 19:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The solutions for the falling to your death bug listed on the page didn’t work for me, I tried for over an hour to save during the fall and also fall on the actual platform and had no luck. What I did was to load my auto save just before killing Molkaran and left Kilkreath. If you load a save after killing him, you’re locked inside the catacombs and will need to load a previous save. I used the fortify restoration alchemy exploit (seen here) to make an insanely high fortify health potion. Just before taking the sword I drank that, which made my health in the neighborhood of 10 million, and I was able to survive the fall. ReapTheChaos (talk) 21:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) My solution was to: save just before activating the stone/retrieving Dawnbreaker. Then after beginning the death fall after speaking to Meridia, hit Esc, Esc, Esc to stop action the fall maybe 15-20 times. This seems to allow the "death fall glitch" to correct itself. I landed at the alter with the Gem outstretched and set it in place on the Alter stone. All was finally well. It was maddening until then....Hope this works for someone else. I apparently needed to better clarify my situation. Before I am able to enter the temple, during my first trip up into the sky to talk to Meridia for the first conversation. When the Conversation finally completes and I start to fall back to the ground so that I can enter the temple and begin this quest. That is when I fall to my death. I have even deleted the Dragonborn add on and I get the same result. I have saved prior to placing the Gem onto the pedestal. Upon my death and it loads the save that is before placing the Gem on the pedestal. I have gone through fifteen deaths and loads and still fall to my death. I don't understand why there should be a certain circumstance that I need to do so that I can do this quest. Especially after I have completed this quest five times prior to Dragonborn was released.Bartlmay (talk) 22:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I just got it to work on 360 after falling twice (and worse, loading old saves where it wasn't marked.) Anyway, not sure what happened last time. I sped through the dialogue and when falling, I did try to guide it toward the light. 22:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) On PC version, open the console and type in TGM to toggle god mode Molkoran shade stuck behind locked door I'm stuck on break of dawn because after I killed Molkoran his shade appeared on the other side of the locked door and I can't get to him? I've tried everything even replayed the quest multiple times and it keeps happening. What can I do?(360) This bug was a particular pain in the a$$. When I would teleport up to the sky to speak with that creepy voiced lady and it would turn first person, I would finally return to the ground and then be stuck in that view. Not only was it stuck first person POV but i was not able to see my weapons or anything either. I tried reloading the game, dying over and over, clicking r3 enough to make my head hurt, but finally I was able to get out of this by going beast mode and turning into a werewolf. Once I reverted back to my normal self it went to 3rd person again!! I was worried there for a bit thats for sure!!! Hope this helps someone who ran into the same mess. 05:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC)mac After Merdia spoke to me, i got the quest, but a waypoint set to The Dawnstar Santuary, and i went there, and the arrow is set on a torture rack in the torture room. I am a bit confused... does anyone know why this happens? or had it happen? -Mikaela Miridia's Beacon Disappearing I traveled to the giant's camp NNW of whiterun on my way to Rannveig's fast, and found the Beacon in the Giant's chest. I took everything of worth including the Beacon, and after Meridia's dialog, I probably walked out of the cell and the beacon was removed from my inventory. I went back to the chest and found it again. Meridia said something about me "preferring ignorance over the illuminating glory of her light." When I left again, it disappeared again, but when I went back to the chest, it was empty. I am playing on PS3, but have never encountered something like this. Will the quest still work without her beacon? I know how the quest works in general, but have never had to have the beacon disappear mid-trip. I am on ps3.. have played through numorous characters on this quest. I now am stuck .... I jave gone through entire quest line retrived Dawn Breaker and after final conversation with Merida I fall to my death.. How do I fix this? Please Help!!!!! Updated with new information As the main article said, you will lose your follower if you click on Dawnbringer at the end of the final battle and do not set the follower back to 'follow' if you had previously set him to 'wait'. I would just like to add to that that you will not be able to gain another follower for the rest of the game if this happens because every attempt to gain another new follower will be met with "you already have a follower" response. Brilliant QA skills you have, Bethesda. 18:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) My father has had a running glitch with this quest...every single time he tries to start this quest, he delivers that Beacon, talks to Meridia, lands safely, but the beams don't unlock the door to the ruins. This has happened for the past two characters he's played, he tried everything he could think of, reloading a prior save, dashboarding (he has it for 360), logging off and back in. Nothing. This isn't the only time he's been glitched on this quest, but this is the only one I haven't seen in the 'bugs' section. He's fallen to his death several times, been locked in the room with dawnbreaker before. He's starting to think he's not supposed to do that quest ever again =P 03:33, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Willben20 Bug report: 360 or PC? There's a bug report that looks like this: * 360 Sometimes upon receiving the quest, the location of the beacon will not appear on the map, making it almost impossible to find it and continue the quest without the use of the console. However, there is no console on the XBOX 360, is there? I thought the PC was the only platform with a console - this is tagged as a 360 bug. Cubears (talk) 04:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Fall of death Bug (SOLVED) I found 2 solutions, it took me almost 2 days trying hundreds of things, I put the detailed description in the Spanish section and put a translation (Google translate) in the English section, I made some corrections, but naturally has lots of grammatical errors (English is not my native language). So, I appreciate if someone makes more corrections, greetings. Fixerman (talk) 23:41, January 26, 2015 (UTC) 2 Dawnbreakers? Next to Malkoran's corpse was a dawnbreaker (which I picked up) and then I received a second one from pulling it from the pedastal. Has this happened to anyone else? ''There are some who call me ''Frosk123 (talk) 04:21, November 30, 2016 (UTC)